Funny Bleach Episode 36
by RukiaLady94
Summary: There comes a time when we all must face our worst fears. For some Soul Reapers, that time is now.


Funny Bleach Episode 36: Face Your Worst Fears

It`s a great sunny day at the Soul Society. And also quite wonderfull.

*Rukia is sipping tea with Renji. Everytime they stop sipping, they start kissing*  
*Rangiku* Aww. Just looking at those two happy together sipping their tea, is making me all emocional. *Grabs a tissue*  
*Hitsugaya puts his arms around her* Aww. You got me, right? That`s all you need. *Smiles*  
*Rangiku* That`s the nicest thing you`ve ever said to me. *Kisses him*  
*Hitsugaya* I think so too. *Smiles and looks proud of it*  
*Yotuichi* How sweet. Look at `em.  
*Kisuke* Yeah, i`m looking. *Looks* *Yammamoto`s voice* Listen up, you tea-sipping Soul Reapers. We have a meeting right now so get movin`!  
*Rukia* Damn. He always knows how to ruin a happy moment, doesn`t he. Ugh.  
*Renji* At least we get to make out during the meeting, right? Lol.  
*Rangiku* Good idea, Renji. Hun, you wanna do that too?  
*Hitsugaya* And get busted for it? Sorry sweetheart, but i`ll pass.  
*Rangiku* Thanks a lot, Yammamoto... *Crosses arms* I`ll get my revenge.

*At meeting*

*Rukia* Alright, listen to me, old man. This better be worth interrupting our tea time.  
*Soifon* Yeah. Now what`s this meeting about?  
*Yamma* I`m glad you asked.  
*Yoruichi whispers to Kisuke* Isn`t he always?  
*Yamma`s voice* I heard that.  
*Kisuke whispers back at her* I think he heard you.  
*Yoruichi whispers back at him* I know. Maybe if we keep on whispering to eatch other, he won`t know that we know he heard us.  
*Yamma`s voice* Forget about it, you two. I know you know that i know you heard me.  
*Yoruichi* Damnit, he`s annoying. *Yamma* AS i was saying. I`m glad you`ve asked.  
*Yoruichi* Don`t we always?  
*Kisuke* He`s old. He forgets. *Chad* Hm, that is true.  
*Yamma* This meeting is about facing your worst fears.  
*Rangiku* Say what?  
*Yamma* That`s right.  
*Ichigo* Why?  
*Yamma* Because if you all remember correctly, last month Aizen used some of your weaknesses against you. So by facing your worst fears, you can learn how to face it without screaming and running away if he decides to come back, wich i doubt he will. You`ll be prepared if he tries to use your fears against you.  
*Rukia crosses her arms* Sooooo this is like a special training to help us get over our worst fears?  
*Yamma* That is correct. I love the way you have with words.  
*Rukia* Yeah, apparently we all do. And it`s called talking.  
*Yoruichi* So that`s it? All we gotta do is face our worst fears and we pass?  
*Yamma* Yup. Now, let`s start with you, Yoruichi.  
*Yoruichi* I should`ve kept my mouth shut.  
*Yamma* That could`ve been an option but it wouldn`t have worked `cause i was going to pick you anyway, so. *Yoruichi* That`s good to know.  
*Yamma* Let`s go outside, everyone.

*Outside*

*Yamma* Ahh, fresh air. Now tell me, Yoruichi. What is your worst fear? *Rukia whispers to Rangiku and Soifon* I defenitely know this one.  
*Rangiku* Me too.  
*Soifon* Uh huh.  
*Yoruichi* My worst fear is flying.  
*Rangiku* Heeey, i thought it was heights.  
*Yoruichi* Shut up, you!  
*Yamma* Oh, i see you have two worst fears. But what you`re going to do right now will make you face both your fear of flying and heights at the same time.  
*Yoruichi* What are you plotting, old man.  
*Yamma* You`ll see. But before we begin, is there anybody else here who has a fear of flying or heights?  
*Ichigo steps forward* I have fear of flying and i`m proud to say it. *Yamma* You won`t feel so proud when this is over, believe me. Haha. Okay, the rest of you can just watch.  
*Soifon* This is gonna be good.  
*Yamma* Do you two see that airplane over there?  
*Yoruichig and Ichigo* Yeah?  
*Yamma* Good. `Cause you two are going for a ride.  
*Yoruichi makes a silly, disappointed face* Oh great.  
*Yamma grabs them and throws them inside the plane* Say hello to Josh. He`s gonna be your pilot today.  
*Josh salutes them* Sup.  
*Yoruichi* Hello. *Looks at Yamma* There, i said hello. Now what.  
*Rukia* You two enjoy the flight. *Waves*  
*Rangiku* Heeey i wanna wave to. *Waves* You two have fun now, ya hear.  
*Yamma* Say and do everything you need to them. `Cause maybe we`ll see them again...and maybe we won`t. Lol. Have fun, you two. *Waves also*  
*Josh* Ready for take off. *The plane takes off and flies high up in the air* *Yoruichi sitting next to the window, covering her eyes with her hands* Omg omg omg.  
*Ichigo looks down* AAAAAAAH, we`re gonna DIE! *Holds her*  
*Yoruichi slaps him upside the head* Hey, i have such a wonderfull life ahead of me for it to end like this. Now stop being such a pussy and take it like one instead, will ya?! We are not gonna DIE!  
*Josh* Alright, it`s time for you to face your worst fears. *Spins the plane around in circles in the sky* Woohooo, yeah baby! Yeah!  
*Yoruichi and Ichigo grab hold of eatch other* OMG, WE`RE GONNA DIE!  
*Ichigo* Ouch! Easy with your nails, Catlady.  
*Yoruichi* Oh, sorry. My bad.  
*Plane flies up and down and up and you can even hear Yoruichi and Ichigo screaming like it`s the end of the world* WE`RE TOO YOUNG TO DIE!  
*Josh* Relax. Just look outside the window and enjoy the view.  
*They slowly look outside* *Yoruichi* Hey, it`s a good view! Amazing. *Her eyes sparkle*  
*Ichigo`s eyes start to sparkle like he just saw a naked woman for the first time* Yeah. How could i be affraid of such a wonderfull thing.  
*Josh* Mission accomplished. We`re heading back, guys. *The plane lands safely back on the ground*  
*Yoruichi and Ichigo come back down and kiss the ground* We`re back and still in one piece.  
*Yamma* So? How did it go?  
*Josh* They now think that flying is a wonderfull thing. Lol. Well, Ichigo does.  
*Yoruichi* Yeah, it was awsome.  
*Rukia* You did it! *Runs over to her with open arms*  
*The girls hug eatch other and the guys pat Ichigo on the head*  
*Yamma* I`m glad. Now for our next person...Rangiku. What is your worst fear?  
*Rangiku* Mimes.  
*Yamma* Hahaa. Well, look who we have here.  
*A mime shows up in front of Rangiku and mimes around her*  
*Rangiku* Eww. Nooo. GO AWAY, YOU FREAKIN` MIME! *Runs with the mime chasing her* AAAAH! I said leave me alone, you dick! *Kicks the mime in his balls*  
*The mime falls down, crying*  
*Rangiku* Hey, that was fun. I should do that more often. *Kicks the mime again in his balls* *Boink* That`s fun! Lol. *Yamma* I`m sure it is. Who else has a worst fear?  
*Soifon* I do.  
*Rukia* You do?  
*Rangiku* Wow, i had no idea.  
*Yamma* What`s your fear?  
*Soifon* Birds.  
*Yoruichi* Ooooh, so that`s why you`re always shooting them.  
*Soifon* Yeah, but i got over it while shooting at `em.  
*Rukia* And it also explains why she wanted to kill Sparky, Rangiku`s pet hollow bird.  
*Soifon* Oh, yeah. Lmao. *Rangiku looks furious at them* Can we not talk about Sparky right now?  
*Yamma* What kind of an idiotic person could be affraid of birds?  
*Soifon* They shit on you, that`s why. You bastard. *Grabs a shotgun and shoots him in his balls* Ha! I still got it.  
*Yamma* M-Meeting`s over. *Falls down on the ground* *Everyone start laughing at him as they return to what they were doing before the meeting*  
And to be honest, i would laugh too.  
The End 


End file.
